Byłeś tym, czym pozwalałem ci być
by Direnli
Summary: Masaki przeżyła atak hollowa. W końcu było tak, jak być powinno. Nawet stojące pionowo, a nie przewrócone na bok wieżowce w jego wewnętrznym świecie, zdawały się to potwierdzać. Ichigo jednak już dawno przekonał się, że wszystko miało swoją cenę. Jedynie nie przypuszczał, że będzie to okupione cierpieniem jego bliskich, którego najwyraźniej był źródłem. AU Time Travel, hurt Shiro
1. Część I

**Disclaimer: I don't Bleach.**

**Od autorki: **To była tylko kwestia czasu nim moja miłość do Bleacha i zamiłowanie do podróży w czasie połączą siły. A co ja biedna mogę wobec takiej siły? Chyba tylko pisać...

**Uwagi: **Zgodność z kanonem do ostatniego odcinka anime, bez brania pod uwagę dalszych wydarzeń z mangi. W skrócie: nie uznaję niesłychanych rewelacji, jakoby hollow Ichigo miał być jego prawdziwym zanpakutou. Dla mnie to było i nadal jest mocno naciągane. A żeby być szczerą, to powiem, że po tym wszystkim kompletnie straciłam zaufanie do Bleacha. No, bo jak tak można! Ludzie, przecież to hollow, to hollow brzmi dumnie.

Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Tylko, proszę was komentujcie, bo bez waszych opinii czuję się, jakbym dodawała kolejny tajemny wpis do mojego pamiętniczka niż publikowała coś na ff. net :D

* * *

**CZĘŚĆ I**

Ichigo poderwał się gwałtownie. Omiótł nieprzytomnym spojrzeniem swój pokój, mając niejasne przeczucie, że jego uwadze umyka coś ważnego. W jednej chwili pozbywając się resztek snu, rozejrzał się czujnie. Nic. W pokoju nie było nikogo. Trwając jeszcze chwilę w napiętej ciszy, czekał na cokolwiek, co mogło wywołać w nim taki niepokój. Wszystko jednak wydawało się być w porządku. Pozwalając sobie trochę się rozluźnić, sprawdził jeszcze, tak na wszelki wypadek, po raz drugi, czy w okolicy nie znajduje się żaden hollow, którego reiatsu mógł wyczuć podczas snu. Czysto.

Najwyraźniej coś musiało mu się przyśnić. Jednakże choć wytężał pamięć, nie był w stanie przywołać z pamięci absolutnie żadnych szczegółów, uznał więc, że nie ma się czym przejmować. Ziewnął, rekompensując sobie gwałtowną pobudkę. Promienie słońca wpadając przez okno utworzyły na jego łóżku i podłodze jasną plamę światła. To właśnie po jej układzie poznał, że musi być już blisko południa. Dziwne, bardzo rzadko zdarzało mu się spać do tak późna. Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, wzruszył tylko ramionami i wyszedł na korytarz.

Kiedy tylko otworzył drzwi łazienki, znów ogarnęło go to uczucie. Odruchowo spiął się, przygotowując się na cokolwiek, co miało nadejść. Szybkim ruchem ręki zapalił światło, jednocześnie skupiając się na swoich zmysłach. Skrzywił się. Znów to samo. Chyba spał dziś za długo.

Podchodząc do półki nad umywalką, zmiął w ustach przekleństwo. Była to jedna z manier, jakiej nabrał od Shiro, odkąd dojrzał na tyle, by zacząć traktować hollowa na równi sobie.

\- Kto tu tego tyle nastawiał – narzekał, mrucząc pod nosem, starając się wyłowić spośród gąszczu kosmetyków swój żel pod prysznic. Miał wrażenie, że jeszcze kilka dni temu, gdy wyruszał do Soul Society odwiedzić Rukię, było tu tego znacznie mniej.

Kiedy już zirytowany chwycił wreszcie to, czego szukał, chcąc zbyt szybko cofnąć rękę, zdradzieckim ruchem nadgarstka potrącił szklany flakonik. Inne kosmetyki, stojące najbliżej krawędzi, efektem domina stoczyły się w ślad za buteleczką perfum, która z głośnym trzaskiem rozbiła się na posadzce, rozlewając swoją zawartość niemal po całej łazience. Natychmiast intensywna woń alkoholu zaatakowała jego nozdrza. Skrzywił się i zakaszlał, próbując pozbyć się uczucia drażniącej suchości w gardle.

Równie dobrze mógł wziąć prysznic po śniadaniu. Z ulgą wycofał się z łazienki, zostawiając uchylone drzwi, żeby mogło się trochę wywietrzyć. Zbyt mocno go mdliło, by zdobył się na to, aby teraz tam zostać i posprzątać cały bałagan. Miał jednak szczery zamiar wrócić do tego później. I tak praktycznie cały dom spoczywał na głowie Yuzu, czułby się z tym źle, gdyby dołożył jej niepotrzebnej pracy.

Zamarł z nogą zawieszoną nad kolejnym stopniem schodów. Bo, kiedy od znalezienia się na dole dzieliło go już tylko kilka z nich, uświadomił sobie nagle, że nie zadał sobie jeszcze podstawowego pytania, które jako pierwsze, powinno przyjść mu do głowy po stłuczeniu buteleczki perfum. Czyje były? Bo jeśli Karin... To powinien się liczyć ze znacznym uszczupleniem swoich funduszy, które prawdzie powiedziawszy musiały być niewielkie.

Jakoś podczas wojny zimowej ostatnią rzeczą, o którą się troszczył, były pieniądze. A potem jeszcze ta cała sprawa z Ginjou.

Pochłonięty własnymi myślami, po wejściu do kuchni, bezwiednie skierował się w stronę tostera, który odpowiadał za podstawowy element jego wyżywienia, kiedy zdany był na przygotowanie posiłku we własnym zakresie.

\- Ichigo, mam nadzieję, że na co dzień nie odżywiasz się tak jałowo.

Zamarł. Doskonale znał ten głos, ale to niemożliwe...

Powoli odwrócił się do źródła dźwięku, nie chcąc zbyt gwałtownymi ruchami sprowokować hollowa do działania. Musiał zyskać na czasie. W jego ludzkim ciele był praktycznie bezbronny, a odznaki shinigami, która powinna spoczywać w tylnej kieszeni jego spodni, nie było. Nie pamiętał jednak, by ją wczoraj wyjmował.

Czując na sobie jego wzrok i nie mogąc już dłużej go ignorować, wolnym, ale pewnym ruchem uniósł podbródek, mrużąc niebezpiecznie oczy. Przy stole w salonie siedziała jego matka. Nie, poprawił się, jej złudzenie, będące sprawką jakiegoś hollowa, który ośmielił się, po tym co zrobił Grand Fisher, posunąć się do takiego samego podstępu. Zimna wściekłość, która go zalała, pozwoliła mu jednak tym razem zapanować nad uczuciem, które niebezpiecznie ścisnęło go za gardło. Iluzja jego matki patrzyła na niego pełnymi niezrozumienia i troski oczami. Ichigo zacisnął pięści, wbijając paznokcie w skórę, niemal przecinając ją do krwi. Tylko tak był w stanie nie stchórzyć i nie uciec w bok spojrzeniem.

Ale świadomość, że to wszystko było fałszywe, szybko stała się niewystarczająca. I kiedy już od całkowitego poddania się temu uczuciu dzieliło go naprawdę niewiele, niespodziewanie do porządku przywołał go głos Karin.

\- Masz zamiar jeszcze długo tak tam sterczeć i gapić się jak jakiś idiota, czy może ruszysz wreszcie swój leniwy tyłek i zjesz z nami chociaż obiad?

Oczy Masaki zwęziły się w wyrazie dezaprobaty, gdy ze spokojem, ale ze stalową nutą w głosie, zwróciła się do córki z naganą.

\- Karin, język.

\- Dobra, dobra, zrozumiałam... – mruknęła od niechcenia, znudzonym głosem, jakby podobne sytuacje były na porządku dziennym.

Ichigo patrzył na to wszystko zbity z tropu, czując się coraz mniej pewnie, względem tego, co powinien teraz zrobić Z doświadczenia wiedział, że iluzje z zasady powinny wiernie odwzorowywać rzeczywistość, a przynajmniej na tyle, aby nikt nie zaczął mieć wątpliwości, że to, co widzi, jest nieprawdziwe. Inaczej czar pryskał i złudzenie traciło swoją moc. Według tego, to, co się tu działo, nie miało najmniejszego sensu.

Kiedy Ichigo podjął wreszcie decyzję, żeby podejść, niespodziewanie usłyszał głos swojego zanpakutou.

\- Ichigo, wszystko w porządku? Odkąd się obudziłeś, zachowujesz się jakoś inaczej. Czy coś się stało?

Głos Zangetsu był zaniepokojony, ale nie w sposób, w jaki oczekiwał tego Ichigo. Mógł wyraźnie wyczuć troskę swojego zanpakutou, co go jednak zaskoczyło, Zangetsu wydawał się dość skonsternowany jego zachowaniem, jakby cała ta sytuacja nie była niczym niezwykłym. Coraz mniej z tego rozumiejąc, Ichigo odruchowo skupił się na Shiro, chcąc się go poradzić.

Nieprzyjemne uczucie spłynęło wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa wywołując dreszcz, kiedy jego poszukiwania natrafiły na próżnię. Hollowa nigdzie nie było. Czasem Shiro nie odpowiadał na jego wezwania, dla kaprysu lub ze zwykłej przekory, zawsze jednak, gdy tylko mocniej się skupił, z łatwością mógł odnaleźć ślad jego obecności w swoim wewnętrznym świecie. Teraz nie czuł nawet i tego. Nic, kompletna pustka, jakby go tam nie było. Jakby nie istniał.

\- Wybacz, że byłem tak niedomyślny. To zrozumiałe, że się martwisz, w końcu jutro mija sześć lat, odkąd Grand Fisher was zaatakował. Musisz jednak zapanować nad niepotrzebnym strachem. Kapitan Kurotsuchi niedawno sprawdzał przecież ograniczające go więzy i nie wykrył żadnych nieprawidłowości. Hollow nie stanowi dla ciebie już jakiegokolwiek zagrożenia. Nie masz się czym przejmować Ichigo.

Kurosaki milczał dłuższy moment, ze wzrokiem zawieszonym nad uśmiechającą się do niego z miłością Masaki. Jego twarz zastygła w nieczytelnym wyrazie twarzy. Po przeciągającej się chwili, ruszył w końcu w stronę stołu.

\- Dziękuję Zangetsu. Będę o tym pamiętał – szepnął, kiedy był na tyle blisko, że Masaki była w stanie go usłyszeć. Jej reakcja znacznie przerosła jednak jego oczekiwania. Rozpromieniła się nagle, posyłając mu przepełniony dumą uśmiech.

\- Rozmawiałeś ze swoim zanpakutou, prawda? – Jej pytanie zawierało w sobie tak ogromną ilość entuzjazmu, że Ichigo zmieszany zdobył się tylko na krótkie „tak".

Z boku doleciało wyraźnie nieudolnie tłumione parsknięcie. Ichigo spojrzał na siedzącą obok Karin, po raz pierwszy mogąc się jej dokładnie przyjrzeć. Patrząc na nią utwierdził się tylko w przekonaniu, że nie wiadomo jakim cudem, ale albo przeniósł się do jakiejś alternatywnej rzeczywistości, albo został w niej przez kogoś uwięziony.

Jego siostra... cóż, wyglądała inaczej. Jej włosy nie sięgały już ramion, były o wiele krótsze. Karin z tego świata widocznie bardzo zależało na tym, by się wyróżniać. Lewą połowę czoła, wraz z okiem, jeśli się pochyliła, zakrywała skośna grzywka. Reszta włosów była przycięta na wysokość ucha. Po bokach, pomiędzy ich pasmami, można było dostrzec skórę głowy, ogoloną na zero na szerokości kilku centymetrów. Gdyby Karin podniosła włosy na żel, efektem byłby pewnie przyklapnięty irokez.

Jednak to jej ubrania całkowicie utrzymane w czarnej tonacji i pomalowane pod kolor dość długie paznokcie, pozwoliły mu dojść do szokującego wniosku. Karin była na etapie młodzieńczego buntu i jak z uznaniem zauważył Ichigo, była w tym niesamowicie konsekwentna. Jak dotąd doliczył się już trzech kolczyków w prawym uchu, lecz musiał przestać to robić, kiedy uniosła brwi, czując na sobie jego wzrok.

Po chwili jej usta rozciągnęły się w nienaturalnym, jak na nią uśmiechu. Nagle całe rozbawienie, jakie ogarnęło Ichigo na zbuntowaną wersję Karin, znikło tak szybko jak się pojawiło. Jej uśmiech był fałszywy, a sposób, w jaki unosiła kąciki ust, zdradzał czające się za nim wyzwanie.

\- Jak tam braciszku, zaproponowali ci już stanowisko kapitana, czy może spadłeś w rankingach?

Jej słowa, choć wypowiedziane zaciekawionym tonem, niosły tylko jeden przekaz. Jak niewiarygodnie by to nie brzmiało, Ichigo pojął wreszcie, że powodem takiego zachowania Karin musiała być zazdrość. Chciał się zaśmiać na niedorzeczność tej sytuacji, jedyne jednak, co zdołał z siebie wykrzesać, to chrząkniecie, na którym się zresztą skończyło, ponieważ gdy już otwierał usta, aby zaprzeczyć, Masaki ubiegła go, głośno upominając córkę.

\- Karin, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, byś nie była uszczypliwa wobec swojego starszego brata. Ichigo odwiedza nas tylko raz w miesiącu i byłoby miło, gdybyś choć w ten jeden dzień, zdobyła się na okazanie mu chociaż odrobiny szacunku na jaki zasługuje.

Ichigo obserwował, z narastającym w nim niejasnym poczuciem winy, jak szczęka Karin zaciska się coraz mocniej, gdy skamieniała z oburzenia, wpatrywała się w nieokreślony punkt przed sobą, iskrzącym się od powstrzymywanej furii wzrokiem.

Masaki jednak albo zdawała się tego nie dostrzegać, albo nie robiło to na niej żadnego wrażenia, bo nawet się nie zająknęła, kontynuując dalej.

\- Gdybyś była tak pracowita i odpowiedzialna jak twój brat, też mogłabyś pochwalić się takimi wynikami. Ty jednak wolisz stać z założonymi rękami i wypominać mu każdy sukces, jakby bolały cię jego zdobyte systematyczną pracą osiągnięcia.

Ostatnie słowa musiały przelać czarę goryczy, bo Karin poderwała się gwałtownie z przeszywającym zgrzytem odsuwając krzesło.

Ichigo widząc tworzące się w jej oczach łzy, podniósł się w ślad za nią, rzucając w stronę Masaki pełne żalu i złości spojrzenie. To właśnie w tym momencie skrzyżował wzrok z Karin. Niemal poczuł, jak od intensywności jej spojrzenia, coś boleśnie skręca się w jego żołądku. Oczy jego ukochanej młodszej siostry, którą tyle razy poprzysiągł chronić, teraz patrzyły na niego z nienawiścią. Jej łzy i ból, jaki od niej promieniował sprawił, że jego instynkt krzyczał, aby ją pocieszyć i jak najszybciej dorwać tego, kto był źródłem jej cierpienia.

Nie zrobił jednak żadnej z tych rzeczy. Stał wściekły z powodu własnej bezsilności, patrząc jak Karin wybiega z pokoju, głośno trzaskając za sobą drzwiami. Jeśli znalazł się w tej rzeczywistości z powodu czyjejś zemsty, to osoba ta musiała wyjątkowo dobrze go znać, skoro potrafiła tak perfidnie obrócić przeciw niemu jego największą siłę - oddanie i potrzebę ochrony swojej rodziny. Bo jak miał pomóc Karin, kiedy jej gniew był wymierzony w niego.

Gdyby jednak ta chora iluzja, wbrew rozsądkowi okazała się tak naprawdę alternatywną rzeczywistością...

Czuł jak traci grunt pod nogami. Jak jego serce przyśpiesza, a jego oddech staje się nierówny. Przez to praktycznie nie zauważył jak cicho z pokoju, w ślad za Karin, wysunęła się Yuzu, a ciepłe ramiona Masaki otoczyły go w matczynym uścisku. Zmęczony pozwolił sobie oprzeć brodę na jej ramieniu i rozluźnić się nieco. Masaki nie mogła jednak zobaczyć, jak zamglony od pierwszego wzruszenia, wzrok Ichigo twardnieje.

Po chwili wyswobodził się z jej objęć, z nową siłą, postanawiając dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o sytuacji w domu i relacjach, jakie panowały w ich rodzinie, w tym świecie.

\- Mamo, może lepiej idź zobaczyć, czy z Karin wszystko w porządku?

Masaki westchnęła ciężko, ze zmęczonym uśmiechem na ustach, kręcąc głową.

\- Jak zawsze, mój kochany, troskliwy Ichigo – zaczęła miękkim głosem, po chwili dodając, jakby do siebie. – Czemu Karin nie może być taka?

To był prawie szept, Ichigo nie przegapił jednak żadnego słowa. Odsunął się od niej nieznacznie, wpatrując się w stojącą przed nim kobietę, po raz pierwszy dostrzegając szczegóły, na jakie wcześniej nie zwrócił uwagi. To nie była jego matka i nie chodziło wcale o zmarszczki wokół oczu, które ją postarzały. W jej postawie była pewna rezygnacja, a blask jej spojrzenia tłumił, głęboko skrywany smutek i ból. Najbardziej jednak nie mógł znieść jej oczu, wpatrujących się w niego z czymś w rodzaju uwielbienia.

Na początku nie chciał nawet brać tego pod uwagę, ale to czego dotychczas był świadkiem, nie pozostawiało mu wyboru. W tej rzeczywistości był chyba kimś w rodzaju maminsynka albo raczej genialnego dziecka, stawianego przez matkę jako wzór pozostałym dzieciom.

\- Mamo, pójdę chyba do siebie – odezwał się nagle i dodał po chwili niezobowiązującym tonem, jakby podobne pytania były dla niego naturalne. – Pomóc ci pozmywać naczynia?

\- Oh... – Masaki uśmiechnęła się do niego z zachwytem, choć nie wyglądała na specjalnie zaskoczoną propozycją. – Nie, idź odpocznij. Ja się tym zajmę.

Jego zmieszanie jej nazbyt entuzjastyczną reakcją, musiało zostać wzięte jako niezdecydowanie, bo Masaki poczuła się w obowiązku go przekonać.

\- Naprawdę Ichigo, możesz iść. Przecież doskonale wiem, jak bardzo wyczerpany musisz być nauką w Akademii Shinou, dlatego proszę cię, idź na górę kochanie i niczym się nie przejmuj.

Ichigo skwapliwie zastosował się do tej uwagi, czując jak z każdym jej kolejnym słowem, wypowiadanym coraz słodszym tonem, narastają w nim mdłości. Lepiej poczuł się dopiero wtedy, kiedy znalazł się w swoim pokoju z zamkniętymi na klucz drzwiami. (Swoją drogą choć ta jedna rzecz w tym alternatywnym świecie była dobrym rozwiązaniem). Dobrze było wiedzieć, że nikt nie zaskoczy go w jego pokoju, ani nie wejdzie tu bez jego pozwolenia.

Na tym jednak plusy zdecydowanie się kończyły. Usiadł na krześle chcąc się uspokoić i skontaktować ze swoim zanpakutou. Zajęło mu dobrą chwilę, by przypomnieć sobie, że to również nie był jego Zangetsu. Sfrustrowany zaczął krążyć po pokoju, próbując zebrać myśli. Nie mogąc się skupić, zaczął błądzić wzrokiem po pokoju. Nie mógł pojąć, jakim cudem z rana nic go nie zaniepokoiło w zmianie wystroju.

Naprawdę, chyba musiał być ślepy, skoro przeoczył wiszące nad łóżkiem, oprawione w różnokolorowe ramki zdjęcia. W duchu miał nadzieję, że to nie on, to znaczy Ichigo z tego świata, wybierał te kolory. I co najważniejsze, jaką osobą musiało być jego inne ja, by zgodzić się na tak pretensjonalną galerię zdjęć rodzinnych nad łóżkiem.

Z mocno zmarszczonymi brwiami wodził wzrokiem po fotografiach, czując się co najmniej dziwnie, gdy okazało się, że na każdym zdjęciu był głównie on sam, czasem z Masaki, a tylko jedno zdjęcie przedstawiało ich rodzinę w komplecie. Widać było jednak, że musiało zostać zrobione bardzo dawno temu, ponieważ zarówno on jak i Yuzu oraz Karin byli jeszcze mali. To była też jedyna fotografia, na której obecny był Isshin, co również było zastanawiające, zwłaszcza że zdjęć było całkiem sporo. Dziwne więc, że jego ojciec nie załapał się na przynajmniej jeszcze jedno ujęcie.

Było to zarazem niepokojące, jak i intrygujące, dlaczego nawet na tych paru głupich zdjęciach było widać niewątpliwy rozłam w ich rodzinie. Przez pamięć na swoją prawdziwą matkę, z początku starał się unikać ostrych słów. Nie mógł już jednak dłużej udawać. Ta Masaki ewidentnie była zaślepiona swoją matczyną miłością do syna do tego stopnia, że spoza niej zdawała się nie dostrzegać potrzeb swoich pozostałych dzieci.

Żadną miara nie potrafił jednak pojąć, jak w ogóle mogło do tego dojść. Przecież ten świat różnił się tylko tym, że tutaj Masaki nadal żyła. Jak istnienie jego matki mogło doprowadzić do takiej katastrofy? Zacisnął szczęki w tłumionej złości. Czuł się podle oskarżając o coś podobnego swoją matkę. To tak jakby zdradzał tym samym, tę prawdziwą, która oddała życie w jego obronie.

Nagle jego oczy rozszerzyły się nagłym zrozumieniu, gdy jego wzrok natrafił na świeżo uprany i starannie złożony w kostkę mundurek ucznia Akademii Shinigami, który przez cały ten czas, spoczywał niewinnie na blacie biurka. To prawda, że w tej rzeczywistości Masaki nie zginęła. Co jednak w takim razie tego pamiętnego dnia stało się z nim?

Pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, wciąż czując się oszołomiony odkryciem. Odpowiedź przez cały czas była na wyciągnięcie ręki. Ten świat nie różnił się tym, że jego matka przeżyła atak Grand Fishera. Nie, nową zmienną, która wprowadziła tak znaczne zmiany w tej rzeczywistości było to, że tamtego wieczoru osobą, która zginęła zabita przez hollowa, był nikt inny jak on sam.

To wiele wyjaśniało. Masaki musiała być tak mocno do niego przywiązana, ponieważ już raz go straciła. W końcu była świadkiem śmierci swojego jedynego syna. Musiał skonać na jej rękach. Świadomość tego zmroziła Ichigo. Doskonale wiedział, jak to jest na własne oczy zobaczyć śmierć kogoś bliskiego, a potem przez całe życie obwiniać się o to, że nie udało się temu zapobiec.

Z roztargnieniem przeciągnął ręką po czole, czując jak głowa zaczyna mu pulsować tępym bólem. Emocje, które dotąd utrzymywały go w gotowości, opadły pozostawiając po sobie fale zmęczenia. Jak wyczerpany by się nie czuł, nie potrafił jednak uspokoić wzburzonych myśli. W końcu zdecydował, że to najwyższy czas, by odwiedzić swój wewnętrzny świat i przekonać się na własne oczy, czy życie w alternatywnej rzeczywistości mogło okazać się jeszcze bardziej popieprzone.


	2. Część II

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach**

* * *

**CZĘŚĆ II**

Z uczuciem podobnym do tego, kiedy po ciemku podczas schodzenia ze schodów, zamiast  
na spodziewany stopień, trafia się na powietrze, Ichigo wszedł do swojego wewnętrznego świata. Był kompletnie zaskoczony, kiedy pomimo tego, że na pamięć znał układ budynków i nie mógł się pomylić, nie napotkał na swojej drodze ściany wieżowca, tam gdzie powinna się ona znajdować. Z gardła wyrwał mu się niechciany krzyk, gdy zaczął spadać coraz szybciej  
w dół czegoś, co przypominało studnię.

Spróbował nad tym zapanować. Ale wyglądało na to, że w przeciwieństwie do jego pierwotnego wewnętrznego świata, tu obowiązywały prawa fizyki. Mając nadzieję, że kiedyś to się skończy, wziął głęboki wdech, starając się uspokoić na tyle, na ile było to możliwe  
w kompletnej ciemności, podczas spadania w dół z zawrotną prędkością.

\- Cieszę się, że wziąłeś moje rady do serca i próbujesz zapanować nad strachem – usłyszał głos Zangetsu, zastanawiając się, co mogłaby oznaczać ta uwaga skierowana do jego innego ja. Kolejne słowa zanpakutou tylko potwierdziły jego pełne niedowierzania domysły.

\- Jak na te kilka razy, dziś udało ci się tutaj wejść wyjątkowo szybko... – Ichigo nie usłyszał jego kolejnych słów, próbując przetrawić te informacje.

W tej rzeczywistości osiągnął więc shikai i sądząc po tym, co insynuowała przy obiedzie Karin, Gotei 13 już zaczynało się nim interesować. Może nawet, jak niegdyś Hisagiemu, zaproponowali mu udział w misjach pomimo tego, że nadal uczęszczał do Akademii Shinou. Obiektywnie patrząc, było to naprawdę duże osiągnięcie i trudno było się dziwić, że Masaki widziała w nim geniusza, swoje idealne, zdolne dziecko.

Skrzywił się. Zbyt zaabsorbowany własnymi myślami prawie stracił równowagę, gdy jego stopy natrafiły nagle na podłoże. Wbrew oczekiwaniom na samym dole było całkiem jasno. Przeszedł się parę kroków, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem wokół. Niemal się roześmiał, widząc, że to, co początkowo wziął za wyjątkowo głęboką studnię, w rzeczywistości okazało się stojącymi blisko siebie, wysokimi, sięgającymi do samego nieba, wieżowcami. Choć Ichigo nie przyznał się do tego przed samym sobą, poczuł się o wiele lepiej, że choć zmieniła się perspektywa, drapacze chmur pozostały na swoim miejscu.

Zwiedzanie przerwała mu nagła obecność, którą wyczuł za swoimi plecami. Obejrzał się szybko za siebie chcąc się upewnić, że to na pewno Zangetsu.

\- Coś nie daje ci spokoju, prawda Ichigo?

Nie zareagował, czekając aż do niego podejdzie. Trudno było zapanować  
nad przyzwyczajeniem, które kazało mu się odwrócić i opowiedzieć o wszystkim swojemu zanpakutou, w zamian oczekując jak zawsze niejednoznacznej, zdawkowej, ale niezwykle pomocnej rady. Był jednak boleśnie świadomy, że dłoń, która spoczęła na jego ramieniu nie należała tak naprawdę do Zangetsu, do jego Zangetsu.

Bo jak zażyła mogła być więź Ichigo z tej rzeczywistości z jego zanpakutou, skoro nie została zbudowana na wzajemnym zaufaniu, które można było osiągnąć jedynie w ogniu walki, gdzie można było liczyć jedynie na siebie i swój miecz. Co o bólu, bezsilności i rozpaczy mógł wiedzieć ten Zagetsu, kiedy jego shinigami był zaledwie uczniem.

Ichigo poruszył nieznacznie ramieniem z łatwością pozbywając się ręki Zangetsu, z którą nagle zaczął czuć się niewygodnie. Spojrzał z ukosa na zanpakutou, wciąż nie mając śmiałości zmierzyć się z nim twarzą w twarz. Milczenie unoszącego się obok niego Zangetsu było wymowne. Oczekiwał wyjaśnienia. Ichigo z ukłuciem winy, jednak zignorował tę oczywistą niewypowiedzianą prośbę zanpakutou, w zamian zadając pytanie o to, co już  
od dłuższego czasu nie dawało mu spokoju.

\- Gdzie on jest? – A gdy w odpowiedzi Zangetsu przechylił jedynie głowę, dodał z niechęcią, nie lubiąc nazywać w ten sposób Shiro, odkąd zaakceptował go jako nieodłączny element swojej duszy.

\- Mój hollow. Wiesz, gdzie mogę go znaleźć?

Ku zaskoczeniu Ichigo, w pierwszej chwili na twarzy Zangetsu odmalowała się rezygnacja  
i smutek, szybko jednak zastąpiła ją determinacja.

\- Czy nie dość się już przez niego wycierpiałeś? Proszę Ichigo, nie zbliżaj się do niego. To zła istota, w której naturze leży jedynie przemoc i zniszczenie. Teraz, uwięziony, jest bezsilny, jego zwodnicze słowa nadal jednak mają swoją moc, dlatego... – tu Zangetsu złapał go niespodziewanie za przedramię, jakby chcąc się upewnić, że Ichigo go wysłucha i spojrzał mu głęboko w oczy – ...obiecaj, że nie zbliżysz się do niego.

Ichigo uciekł w bok spojrzeniem, nie mogąc znieść takiego rodzaju emocji na twarzy Zangetsu. Niepokoiła go też pilność, z jaką dłoń zanpakutou zaciskała się na jego ręce tuż poniżej łokcia i intensywność, z jaką wpatrywał się w niego, z niezrozumiałą dla niego desperacją, zmieszaną z troską w oczach. Co musiało się wydarzyć, że tylko jedno, z pozoru niewinne pytanie, sprowokowało Zangetsu do tak nietypowej dla niego emocjonalnej reakcji?

Po chwili podjął decyzję. Uniósł głowę odnajdując wzrok zanpakutou, który obserwował go przez cały ten czas z napięciem.

\- Przykro mi Zangetsu, ale muszę go zobaczyć.

_Ossan, powiedz mi dlaczego ty, który w moim świecie starałeś się, abym zaakceptował hollowa jako cząstkę siebie, w tym nie tylko tego nie robisz, ale wręcz przestrzegasz mnie przed nim, nazywając go złą istota? Jak moja śmierć mogła zmienić tak wiele?_

Żadnego z tych słów Ichigo nie wypowiedział jednak na głos, w milczeniu podążając  
za Zangetsu, który miał doprowadzić go do hollowa.

Kiedy Ichigo przestał już mieć nadzieję, że droga pośród wieżowców, rzeczywiście dokądś prowadzi, Zangetsu zatrzymał się nagle bez słowa, jakby głęboko czymś zamyślony, wskazał jedynie ruchem głowy ciemny zaułek pomiędzy budynkami. Gdy jednak Ichigo skierował się w tamtą stronę, nie spuszczał go z oczu, dopóki jego sylwetka nie znikła wśród cieni, rzucanych przez ściany wieżowców.

Właściwie, Ichigo nie wiedział, czego się spodziewał, nic jednak nie przygotowało go  
na obraz, jaki zastał. Wchodząc tu myślał, że więzy o jakich wspominał Zangetsu, które powstrzymują Shiro, tak naprawdę oznaczają barierę kidou, jaką według dotychczas zasłyszanych informacji, musiała być dziełem Mayuriego. Ale nawet przez myśl mu nie przeszło, że może to być dosłowny opis sytuacji.

Stanął jak zahipnotyzowany, wpatrując się w przypiętego do granitowego bloku Shiro. Wstęgi czerwieni wiły się wokół jego ciała, bezlitośnie zaciskając się na jego kostkach i szyi. Jego ręce były sine, jakby próbując się uwolnić, spowodował, że więzy ciasno oplatające jego nadgarstki, napięły się jeszcze mocniej. Jego głowa zwisała bezwiednie, przechylona lekko  
na bok. Twarzy nie dało się dokładnie zobaczyć, ponieważ pasma zbyt długich i wyraźnie splątanych włosów, opadających mu na oczy, skutecznie to uniemożliwiały.

Wyglądał jakby był nieprzytomny i jedyną rzeczą, która powstrzymywała go przed upadkiem były, niemal wżynające się w jego ciało, szkarłatne nici reiatsu.

Ichigo drgnął, pragnąc tylko jak najprędzej pobiec tam i uwolnić hollowa. Było jednak coś, co skutecznie go przed tym powstrzymywało. Bo choć w pierwszej chwili zbyt mocno skoncentrowany na uczuciach, jakie wywołał w nim widok Shiro i mógł nie zwrócić na to uwagi, teraz jednak czuł to wyraźnie. Powietrze aż drgało od ilości reiatsu, które falami rozlewało się wokół hollowa skrępowanego krwistoczerwonymi wstęgami.

To właśnie na nich spoczął wzrok Ichigo, gdy jego oczy pociemniały, a twarz wykrzywił mu grymas, który dla jego wrogów zawsze oznaczał śmierć.

To było _jego _reiatsu. To były jego ręce, które stworzyły te więzy. Mógł wyczuć wyraźną ingerencję Mayuriego, ale jasne było, że jego pomoc ograniczała się głównie do instrukcji  
i nadzorowania. Walczył przez dłuższą chwilę z pokusą, żeby zrównać to wszystko z ziemią,  
a na koniec złożyć wizytę kapitanowi Dwunastego Oddziału. Chyba tylko cud sprawił,  
że zamiast dać się ponieść nienawiści, niemal drżąc z wysiłku, spróbował zapanować  
nad wzbierającym w nim gniewem.

Dopiero głos Zangetsu przywołał go do porządku i pozwolił mu zebrać myśli i racjonalnie zastanowić się nad tym, co powinien teraz zrobić, pomimo wszechogarniającego pragnienia zemsty.

\- Nie powinieneś tutaj przychodzić. Wiedziałem, że trudno będzie ci zapanować nad emocjami, kiedy tylko go zobaczysz. Powiedz mi Ichigo, dlaczego chciałeś tu przyjść? Coś cię niepokoi? Czy może jesteś tu tylko po to, by upewnić się, że hollow nie będzie w stanie ponownie ci zagrozić?

\- Sam do końca nie wiem, dlaczego tu przyszedłem. – westchnął, z łatwością wchodząc  
w rolę zagubionego nastolatka. – Ale chyba masz rację. Starałem się o tym nie myśleć, to jednak przez cały czas tam było... – świadomie zawiesił głos, dając sobie czas na zastanowienie.

I ze wzrokiem utkwionym gdzieś w przestrzeni nad ramieniem zanpakutou, dokończył niespiesznie, trochę niepewny czy to wystarczy.

\- Wiesz, ta świadomość, że to się może powtórzyć, że hollow znów...

\- Będzie próbował tobą manipulować, byś zgodził się podczas walki pozwolić mu  
na przejęcie na chwilę kontroli – wyręczył go Zangetsu.

\- Tak – tchnął Ichigo, bojąc się powiedzieć cokolwiek więcej, by nie ujawnić swojej niewiedzy.

Wydawało się jednak, że taka odpowiedź w pełni satysfakcjonuje Zangetsu, ponieważ pokiwał prawie niezauważalnie głową ze zrozumieniem, a kiedy upewnił się, że nadal uwaga Ichigo skupia się na nim, kontynuował już spokojniejszym tonem.

\- Jeśli nadal obwiniasz się o to, co się wtedy stało, to powinieneś jak najszybciej z tym skończyć. To prawda, że byłeś naiwny myśląc, że hollow nie wykorzysta tak doskonałej okazji, by spróbować całkowicie się uwolnić. Gdyby nie zapobiegliwość kapitana Kurotsuchi, który jeszcze wcześniej przypieczętował cześć jego mocy, z pewnością by mu się to udało.

Ichigo słuchał tego z coraz większym niedowierzaniem. Czy dobrze zrozumiał, że w tej rzeczywistości shinigami zdołali w taki sposób nakreślić mu sytuację, że zgodził się nie tylko na to, aby być monitorowanym, ale także na to, żeby osłabić Shiro na tyle, by stał się od niego całkowicie zależny. Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, by dojść do wniosku, że ten inny Ichigo, który widać dobrze pamiętał swoją śmierć z rąk Grand Fishera, w ograniczeniach, jakie nałożyli na Shiro, widział wyłącznie ich troskę o ucznia Akademii. Zaś próba odzyskania przez hollowa przypieczętowanej przez Mayuriego części mocy, tylko pomogła shinigami zdobyć niepodważalny dowód na to, że jego hollow stanowi poważne zagrożenie i należy tym razem nie tylko go osłabić, ale całkowicie uwięzić, by raz na zawsze zażegnać niebezpieczeństwo.

Była to typowa dla Soul Society taktyka, która sprawiała, że system działał szybko i sprawnie. Jednak, jak z doświadczenia wiedział Ichigo, nie miała ona wiele wspólnego  
ze sprawiedliwością, choć słowem, które określało ją najprecyzyjniej, był subiektywizm.  
To dlatego właśnie nikt w zachowaniu jego wewnętrznego hollowa nie dostrzegł próby odzyskania przez niego dostępu do zapieczętowanych i odebranym mu podstępem mocy,  
do których miał zresztą pełne prawo, a zobaczył jedynie potwora, którego obecność w duszy jednego z uczniów Akademii z potencjalnego niebezpieczeństwa awansowała na realne zagrożenie, które trzeba było natychmiast unieszkodliwić.

Ichigo nie miał pojęcia, na ile udało mu się zbliżyć w swoich przypuszczeniach do tego, co wydarzyło się naprawdę. Jak na razie jednak ta koncepcja okazała się mieć najwięcej sensu  
ze wszystkich dotychczasowych pomysłów, jakie przyszły mu do głowy.

\- Czy Mayuri założył jakiś alarm, który ostrzeże go, jeśli więzy osłabną albo hollowowi uda się przerwać część z nich? – spytał próbując ukryć, jak wiele nadziei wiązał z odpowiedzią Zangetsu.

Przez to jego uwadze umknął enigmatyczny grymas, jaki na chwilę przemknął przez niewzruszoną twarz zanpakutou, gdy Ichigo bez zająknięcia, jakby było to dla niego zupełnie naturalne, nie tylko wymienił Mayuriego z nazwiska, ale nawet bez oporów pominął jego rangę.

\- Nie Ichigo, przykro mi. Ale kapitan Kurotsuchi co tydzień sprawdza, czy wszystko jest  
w porządku. Myślę więc, że nie masz się czym przejmować. Gdyby hollow znów czegoś próbował, na pewno by to zauważył.

_Jest gorzej niż podejrzewałem _– pomyślał Ichigo, na zewnątrz uśmiechając się z ulgą, by dać do zrozumienia Zangetsu, że jego zapewnienia go uspokoiły. Tak naprawdę niespecjalnie musiał się wysilać, ponieważ mimo całej tej chorej sytuacji, znacznie mu ulżyło, gdy dowiedział się, że macki Mayuriego póki co, nie sięgały tak głęboko, by posunąć się  
do zamontowania tutaj czujników wczesnego ostrzegania.

Nieznaczny uśmiech zadrgał mu na ustach, kiedy w jego głowie zaczął się tworzyć plan. Skoro inspekcja w osobie kapitana Mayuriego pojawiała się co tydzień, pozostałe sześć dni było wolnych od wścibskiego nosa tego szaleńca. Musiał tylko jeszcze dokładnie rozeznać się, który to dzień...

Pogrążony we własnych myślach, nie zauważył nawet, kiedy Zangetsu oddalił się bezszelestnie. Ale to nawet lepiej, bo chciał teraz dowiedzieć się czegoś bezpośrednio od Shiro, a czułby się mało komfortowo z zanpakutou patrzącym mu na ręce.

Powoli zbliżył się do hollowa, w jednaj chwili tracąc ten drobny promyk optymizmu, jaki udało mu się z siebie wykrzesać. Naraz uwagę Ichigo przykuł ruch Shiro, od którego teraz dzieliło go zaledwie parę kroków. Hollow powoli, z wyraźnym wysiłkiem, uniósł głowę. Jego wynędzniałą twarz, gdy tylko odszukał wzrok Ichigo, przeciął pełen pogardy grymas.

\- Jesteś tutaj, by ze mnie szydzić shinigami – wypluł charczącym od nieużywania głosem.

Ichigo drgnął zaskoczony, jakby słowa Shiro sprawiły mu fizyczny ból. Stał w osłupieniu, nie wiedząc jak zareagować, przez cały czas czując na sobie świdrujące spojrzenie jego żółtych oczu. W końcu działając pod wpływem impulsu, wyciągnął rękę, chcąc spróbować przerwać nić reiatsu, zaciskającą się wokół szyi Shiro.

Zamarł jednak z dłonią zawieszoną nad szkarłatną wstęgą, zdezorientowany zachowaniem hollowa, który widząc zbliżającą się w jego stronę rękę zrobił ruch, jakby odruchowo chciał się cofnąć, lecz krępujące go więzy, pozwoliły mu jedynie na nieznaczne odchylenie głowy do tyłu. W tym samym czasie jednak, jego jak dotąd osnute cieniem oczy, rozpalił ogień, który Ichigo z łatwością rozpoznał.

To był wzrok kogoś, kto choć pogodził się ze swoją słabością, to jednak nigdy się nie poddał  
i nie przestał walczyć.

\- No dalej shinigami – podjudzał hollow, uśmiechając się szeroko. – Uderz mnie! Przecież już przez to przechodziliśmy. Hę, ułożony i grzeczny Ichigo nie chce pokazać pazurków!?  
A może boi się, że Zangetsu albo jego mamusia dowiedzą się o jego małej tajemnicy?

Hollow zachichotał złośliwie, a jego oczy rozbłysły maniakalnie.

\- Hę, zaniemówiłeś shinigami. Czy naprawdę łudziłeś się, że nie domyślę się tego wszystkiego? Nie wiem, w jaki sposób udaje ci się oszukać zarówno Zangetsu, jak i własną matkę, ale dla mnie jesteś niczym otwarta księga... Nie przepraszam, mój błąd. Nie księga, tylko książka i do tego dość cienka i z obrazkami. – Jego usta rozciągnęły się w jeszcze szerszym uśmiechu. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko, drgając w rytm, wstrząsającego jego ciałem, bezgłośnego śmiechu, który z trudem udawało mu się stłumić.

Niespodziewanie szybko jednak się opanował, odszukując jego spojrzenie. Po niedawnym rozbawieniu nie było już śladu. Będące jednak pozostałością po niedawnym śmiechu, zaschnięte na policzkach i wciąż błyszczące w kącikach oczu łzy, nagle wydały się Ichigo zupełnie nie na miejscu w połączeniu z nietypową jak na Shiro powagą, która kryła się  
za spojrzeniem jego żółtych, przymrożonych w nienawiści oczu.

Zniżając głos, hollow wyszeptał drwiąco wykrzywiając usta.

\- Mały chłopczyk z ambicjami, którego zaczynają przerastać oczekiwania innych przelewa swoje frustracje na hollowa, (i to moja ulubiona część), którego obwinia za wszystko co złe  
w jego życiu, ponieważ wciąż zbyt żywe w jego pamięci są wspomnienia z przeszłości. Czy to nie żałosne Ichigo? – Świadomie oblizał usta, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku.

\- Strach... Czuję go w tobie. Nadal się mnie boisz – roześmiał się gardłowym głosem, który po chwili przerodził się w charkot.

Nagle zaczął kaszleć. Pętla utworzona z gęstych nici reiatsu, reagując na jego gwałtowny ruch, jeszcze dotkliwiej wpiła się w jego szyję, boleśnie uciskając krtań. Natychmiast jego przekrwione oczy zaszkliły się, a oddech stał się płytki i urwany. Panikując, zaczął się szamotać, próbując desperacko dostać jedną ręką do więzów na szyi, by je poluźnić. Wyprężył się, dygocząc z wysiłku, bezskutecznie stawiając opór zaciskającym się coraz mocniej wstęgom reiatsu. Zaczął się krztusić, łapczywie łykając powietrze.

Pojedyncza strużka krwi spłynęła mu po brodzie.

Dopiero jej widok sprowadził Ichigo na ziemię. W jednej chwili doskoczył do Shiro, bez wahania rozrywając wiążące go nici reiatsu i chwycił hollowa, chroniąc go przed upadkiem. Kościste palce Shiro uczepiły się kurczowo jego ramienia, gdy pochylił się plując krwią. Już jednak nie zanosił się kaszlem, a jego oddech stawał się coraz mniej świszczący.

Ichigo podtrzymując hollowa, oparł jego plecy o siebie, manewrując nim tak, by mógł oprzeć się o granitowy blok, który bez nici reiatsu, był zupełnie nieszkodliwy. Sam usiadł naprzeciwko, czekając, aż Shiro do siebie dojdzie.

Nie minęło nawet kilka minut, gdy hollow całkowicie przytomniejąc, spojrzał na niego czujnie. Nie poruszył się, choć z pewnością miał ochotę przetestować granice podarowanej mu nieoczekiwanie wolności. Zamiast tego ani na moment nie spuszczał z Ichigo wzroku, wyraźnie oczekując od niego, aby to on wykonał następny ruch.

Ichigo zrobił gest jakby chciał się podrapać po karku, ale w ostatniej chwili zrezygnował. Westchnął, podnosząc głowę. Jeśli hollow był zaskoczony dziwną i nietypową mieszanką emocji, jaka odmalowała się na twarzy shinigami, nie okazał tego.

\- Dlaczego ich nie wyleczysz? – spytał w końcu Ichigo, ruchem brody uściślając, że ma na myśli rany, jakie pozostawiły po sobie więzy. Shiro bezwiednie podążył wzrokiem we wskazanym kierunku, spoglądając bez wyrazu na swoje opuchnięte, naznaczone głębokim nacięciami nadgarstki, z których nadal miejscami leniwie sączyła się krew.

Ku zdziwieniu Ichigo hollow spojrzał na niego, jakby nie rozumiejąc i nie wykonał nawet ruchu, który zasugerowałby, że zamierza uleczyć zranioną skórę. Ichigo również nic z tego nie rozumiał. Shiro uwolniony z pod krępujących go nici reiatsu powinien bez trudu móc używać swoich mocy, zwłaszcza zdolności do regeneracji.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz się uleczyć, bo wolisz na razie oszczędzać swoją energię, możesz wziąć trochę mojego reiatsu – zaryzykował wyciągając rękę w jego stronę, lecz w chwili, w której skończył mówić, był już niemal pewien, że za zachowaniem Shiro stało coś zupełnie innego.

I nie pomylił się, choć gwałtowna reakcja hollowa przeszła jego najśmielsze oczekiwania.

Shiro zerwał się. Stojąc, górował nad wciąż pozostającym w pozycji siedzącej shinigami. Wbrew przypuszczeniom hollowa, Ichigo w żaden sposób nie zareagował na ten oczywisty pokaz dominacji. Wręcz przeciwnie, patrzył na niego z oczekiwaniem, zupełnie nic sobie nie robiąc z tego, że aby nadal utrzymać z nim kontakt wzrokowy, musiał niewygodnie zadzierać głowę do góry.

\- W co ty pogrywasz shinigami? – wysyczał, pochylając się nad Ichigo w jawnej groźbie. Usta hollowa zadrgały, odsłaniając zęby, przez co wykrzywiona w grymasie twarz nabrała zwierzęcego charakteru.

_Wygląda jak zwierzę_ – pomyślał Ichigo uśmiechając się gorzko. – _Jak zaszczute  
i zdezorientowane zwierzę. _Wstał, postanawiając całkowicie zdać się na swoją intuicję.

Bez uprzedzenia chwycił Shiro za ręce, tuż ponad zranionymi przegubami, pewnym  
i stanowczym uściskiem uniemożliwiając mu wyszarpnięcie się. Okazało się to zbyteczne. Hollow pobladł i drgnął, poza tym nie wykonał jednak żadnego ruchu.

Właśnie wtedy Ichigo po raz pierwszy to zobaczył. Duże żółte oczy o rozszerzonych źrenicach, zamarłe w oczekiwaniu nie należały do Shiro. Był w nich niepokój i strach i tak oczywiste niedoświadczenie i młodość. Te oczy nie należały do Shiro, irytującego  
i bezpośredniego hollowa, który znał swoją wartość i potrafił przekuć swoje porażki w sukces. W tych oczach próżno było szukać pewności siebie, wynikającej ze znajomości swoich mocnych stron, czy niezmąconej ufności w to, że zanpakutou natychmiast zmaterializuje się w jego dłoni, kiedy tylko tego zapragnie.

Nieukierunkowana złość zalała Ichigo na widok tak bezbronnie wyglądającego hollowa, który patrzył na niego jak ofiara osaczona przez oprawcę, zdając się być całkowicie nieświadomy swojego własnego reiatsu, po które wystarczyło tylko sięgnąć, by bez wysiłku odrzucić go  
od siebie na dobre kilkanaście metrów.

Ichigo wzmocnił uścisk na przedramionach hollowa, choć nie miało to nic wspólnego  
z powstrzymywaniem go przed ewentualną ucieczką. Wiedząc, że zabrnął za daleko, by się teraz wycofać, najwolniej jak potrafił, sięgnął po reiatsu hollowa. Uśmiechnął się lekko  
na znane mu uczucie przyjemnego chłodu, które musnęło jego dłonie, koncentrując się  
na czubkach palców.

Hollow czując ubytek w swojej mocy, wyszarpnął się gwałtownie, blokując mu dostęp  
do swojego reiatsu. Ichigo zdążył jednak wziąć wystarczająco. Hollow chyba też musiał to zauważyć, bo przybrał pozycję, jakby spodziewał się, że za moment nadejdzie atak, którego będzie raczej trudno uniknąć ze względu na niewielką odległość, która ich dzieliła.

Nagle ku zaskoczeniu hollowa, shinigami westchnął i jak gdyby nigdy nic, odszedł parę kroków, odwracając się do niego plecami.

\- Wiesz, do czego to zmierza? – zaczął Ichigo tonem luźnej pogawędki, choć w jego postawie, w sposobie w jakim unosił głowę było coś z powagi. – Strach przed tym, że ponownie spróbujesz przejąć kontrolę. Niezwłoczna pomoc od samego kapitana Gotei 13. Poinstruowanie mnie, w jaki sposób skutecznie cię unieszkodliwić. Nadzorowanie wszystkiego, jednak w na tyle nienarzucający się sposób, bym zasługę unieszkodliwienia koszmaru mojego dzieciństwa, mógł w całości przypisać tylko sobie.

\- Wiesz, do czego to prowadzi? – Ichigo spojrzał za siebie, szybko jednak na powrót odwrócił głowę, tak, że hollow nie zdołał w tak krótkim czasie odczytać emocji z profilu jego twarzy.

Gdy po chwili Ichigo znów się odezwał, jego głos, chłodny i opanowany, nabrał niepokojącego brzmienia.

\- Wszystko to tylko w jednym celu, abym pewnego dnia, na ich hojną propozycję usunięcia  
z mojej duszy, bez szkody dla mnie, mojego wewnętrznego hollowa, bez wahania odpowiedział tak.

Hollow zamknął jedynie oczy, rozciągając usta w bladej imitacji uśmiechu. Wiedział o tym. Jednak prawda usłyszana z ust shinigami, w jakiś niezrozumiały dla niego sposób, podziałała na niego wyzwalająco. Już nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnim razem czuł się tak dobrze. Zgiął  
i rozprostował palce, czując jak niedawne otępienie i przygniatający go ciężar, gdzieś znikają, zastąpione przez ożywczą falę siły i adrenaliny. Kojący chłód otoczył jego przeguby i szyję, w mgnieniu oka regenerując ohydnie zrastającą się i pooraną głębokim bruzdami skórę.

Był wolny. Czuł się wolny. Odrzucił głowę w tył, wybuchając szaleńczym śmiechem. Przymykając oczy z rozkoszy, wyciągnął przed siebie ręce. Ogromna ilość reiatsu całkowicie poddana jego woli, zawirował w powietrzu, posłusznie przelewając się przez jego palce, niosą ze sobą upajające uczucie władzy.

W końcu hollow opanował się, a jego reiatsu uspokoiło się. Było jednak jasne, że tylko czekał, by znów móc po nie sięgnąć.

\- To był błąd shinigami – oznajmił, uśmiechając się dziko. – Tym razem nie pójdzie ci ze mną tak łatwo. Mały shinigami dziś zmierzy się ze swym koszmarem z dzieciństwa, bez opiekunki trzymającej go za rączki. Jest sam Ichigo, całkiem sam...

Ruszył w stronę shinigami, niecierpliwiąc się brakiem reakcji z jego strony. Skrzywił się, rozdrażniony zachowaniem Ichigo, który nie raczył nawet na niego spojrzeć, jakby w ogóle nie uważał go za zagrożenie. Tylko, że w bijącym od shinigami spokoju, nie było nawet śladu wyższości czy zadufania. Nieruchoma postawa Ichigo nie wynikała z pychy czy arogancji, ale gdy w końcu to pojął, było już o wiele za późno na odwrót.. Usłyszał tylko świst, zmaterializowanego niewiadomo kiedy, zanpakutou i choć zrobił szybki unik, zimna krawędź ostrza, ostatecznie spoczęła na jego gardle.

Kompletnie oniemiały szybkością, jak i refleksem Ichigo, stał przez dłuższą chwilę usiłując przetrawić to, co się właśnie stało. Kiedy trochę oprzytomniał, zmrużył oczy, przygotowując się do odparcia nadchodzącego zwycięskiego uśmiechu. Dlatego był zaskoczony, gdy Ichigo wyłonił się zza jego pleców, ani na moment nie odrywając ostrza od jego szyi, nie  
z uśmiechem zarozumiałego sukinsyna, lecz z poważnym wyrazem twarzy i lekko ściągniętymi w jego zwykłym grymasie brwiami.

\- No już, zrób to! – warknął, wkładając w te kilka słów całą swoją wściekłość i wstyd, jaki czuł za przegranie z shinigami w tak żałosny sposób.

I nagle ku jego całkowitej konsternacji, Ichigo uśmiechnął się, ale nie był to uśmiech wyniosły, nie był nawet zwycięski. Nie, przypominał raczej ten, jakim wita się z dawna nie widzianego przyjaciela.

\- Dobrze jest cię mieć z powrotem. – Nacisk ostrza na gardle zelżał.

I wtedy hollow na chwile skrzyżował z nim spojrzenia. Nieskrywana radość i czysta ulga, jaką zobaczył w oczach Ichigo, dosięgły go znienacka, przeszywając na wskroś jego duszę. Dawny ból i tęsknota, dotąd głęboko pogrzebane w jego sercu, niebezpiecznie wypłynęły  
na powierzchnię, gotowe znów ujrzeć światło dzienne.

Zmarszczył czoło, z wysiłkiem walcząc z zalewającymi go niechcianymi wspomnieniami  
z przeszłości. Całkowicie tym pochłonięty, dopiero po chwili zorientował się, że Ichigo coś do niego mówi.

\- ...tak instynkt. Bez niego o wiele łatwiej o śmierć. A ja nie mam na razie zamiaru umierać. Dlaczego więc nie otworzyć się nieco na instynkt, co?

Hollow, mimo że nadal czuł się lekko skołowany, miał ochotę się odezwać, milczał jednak rozpoznając w jego monologu kolejne pytanie retoryczne.

Ale Ichigo nie powiedział już nic więcej. Zamiast tego odsunął zanpakutou od szyi hollowa  
i pewnym ruchem ręki, zamaszyście wbił ostrze prostopadle do podłoża, tuż przed jego stopami.

Tym razem hollow nawet nie drgnął, choć zaczynał gubić się w domysłach, czemu miałoby to służyć. Przed chwilą Ichigo grożąc mu przystawionym do gardła zanpakutou dosyć wyraźnie, a przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało, dał do zrozumienia, kto wygrał i kto był tym dominującym. Nie potrafił jednak odgadnąć celu jego następnego zagrania.

\- Jestem ci to winien. – Głos Ichigo nabrał uroczystego brzmienia, gdy chwycił rękojeść zanpakutou. Luźny koniec długiej, białej wstęgi, która oplatała uchwyt miecza, dotąd powiewająca swobodnie na wietrze, odpowiedziała na ruch Ichigo, owijając się wokół jego nadgarstka.

Hollow zacisnął zęby, nie mogąc stłumić, niegdyś tlącej się, a teraz palącej go żywym ogniem, zazdrości na ten otwarły pokaz integralności shinigami z zanpakutou, które dzierżył  
i które w pełni go akceptowało.

\- Nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek będziesz w stanie wybaczyć mi to, co zrobiłem, ale chcę byś wiedział jedno... To należy do ciebie. Obojętnie czy zdecydujesz, że nie jestem godny, by traktować mnie jak towarzysza broni i pierwsze co zrobisz, to postanowisz mnie zabić. To ostrze zawsze należało i zawsze będzie należeć do ciebie bez względu na to, przeciwko komu je skierujesz.

Hollow mógł tylko słuchać i patrzeć w osłupieniu, jak jego reiatsu, to zabrane mu wcześniej, zawirowało posłusznie wokół ręki Ichigo, spływając w dół po jego zaciśniętej na rękojeści dłoni. Patrzył z zafascynowaniem, jak powoli metaliczny czarny odcień ostrza ustępuje  
pod naporem czystej bieli. Ostatnia była wstęga, która ześlizgnęła się z nadgarstka Ichigo  
i targana przez wiatr, przecinała ze świstem powietrze, z każdą chwilą nabierając bardziej wyrazistych konturów, by w końcu zawirować leniwie tuż ponad ich głowami, w przepychu swojej intensywnej czerni.

Ichigo drgnął, odwracając głowę w prawą stronę.

\- Tobie też należą się przeprosiny Zangetsu, za to, że przeze mnie byłeś zmuszony wybierać między nami. To nigdy nie powinno się zdarzyć.

Nim jego ostatnie słowa przebrzmiały, w miejscu, w które przez cały ten czas wpatrywał się Ichigo, pojawiła się postać wstrząśniętego i zaskoczonego wszystkim, co się wydarzyło zanpakutou. Ale Zagetsu, nie zdążył nawet otworzyć ust, by zadać choć jedno, z niezliczonej ilości pytań, jakie kłębiły się w jego umyśle, ponieważ Ichigo już nie było. Odszedł.

Hollow niepewnie zrobił krok w stronę wciąż tkwiącego w ziemi i nie znikającego pomimo odejścia Ichigo, ostrza. Powoli, wciąż lekko drżącymi palcami, chwycił rękojeść zanpakutou. Nie dające się z niczym porównać, cudowne uczucie akceptacji, jakie otrzymał  
od zanpakutou, ogarnęło wszystkie jego zmysły. Na jego twarz wypłynął idiotyczny uśmiech. Nie objął on jednak jego oczu, które nadal patrzyły na miecz z pewną dozą nieufności. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie, wciąż stojącemu obok zanpakutou, chcąc ostatecznie się upewnić. Zangetsu kiwnął prawie niedostrzegalnie głową. Oczy hollowa rozbłysły czystym szczęściem, gdy uśmiechając się jak obłąkany, płynnym i pewnym ruchem wyciągnął ostrze z ziemi.

Na chwilę jego wzrok spoczął na czarnej wstędze, unoszonej łagodnymi podmuchami wiatru. Niewiele myśląc, chwycił w obie dłonie rękojeści zanpakutou, podnosząc go przed sobą  
na wysokość wzroku. Obserwował z zadowoleniem i satysfakcją, jak czarna wstęga bez chwili wahania owija się wokół jego przedramienia, posłuszna jego woli. Roześmiał się na całe gardło, spoglądając na bezchmurne niebo ponad ich głowami.

Echo jego, mającego w sobie coś z szaleństwa, śmiechu wciąż jeszcze unosiło się  
w powietrzu, kiedy łapiąc oddech spojrzał na zamyśloną postać zanpakutou. Choć światło odbijające się od jego okularów, uniemożliwiało tego potwierdzenie, mógł przysiąc, że Zangetsu miał łzy w oczach.

* * *

**Do tych, którzy czują się zawiedzeni, że to już koniec. Przepraszam, ale od samego początku miała to być miniaturka, ale że się trochę rozrosła, postanowiłam ostatecznie rozbić ją na dwie części :D**


End file.
